falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
REObjectRJ03 Mac.txt
REObjectRJ03 |scene= |srow=10 |topic=001AC6F0 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Looking to wet your whistle, huh? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Fancy yourself a drink, stranger? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' You look like someone in need of a drink, what do you say? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=001AC6F4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Tending bar / Friendly}'' Pick your poison! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Reg Polite clerk. / Friendly}'' I've got just the thing for you. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=001AC6F3 |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly}'' If you say so, but it's a long walk to the next watering hole is all I'm saying. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001AC6F2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly}'' Just whistle when you need me! |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly}'' No rush, but I don't want a long line forming, ok? |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=001AC6F1 |before=Player Default: What do you have for sale? |response=''{Friendly}'' A wide and varied supply of spirits and sodas! And maybe a snack or two, if you're feeling peckish. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001AC6EF |before= |response=Ok, take it easy. Tell your friends about us |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=001AD484 |trow=10 |before= |response=''{Whistling while tending bar / Happy}'' *whistling* |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Bars don't get much cleaner than that. I can see myself in that shine. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Humming to self / Happy}'' *humming* |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Ah, another lovely day in the Commonwealth |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' If I could just get my hands on a table, I think I can make some chairs out of cinder blocks pretty easily |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' I wonder if I could get more customers if I hired some busty waitress? Nah, people don't go for that these days |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' A dart board! That's what I need! But where would I hang it? |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' But if Thursday nights are Ladies Nights, then when will we do the bar trivia? |after= |abxy=A9a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' A ghoul would make a good bouncer. Scare off troublemakers with that scratchy voice. Cept maybe his ugly mug would scare away paying customers |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' How many tables can I have before I need to hire a waitress, I wonder. |after= |abxy=A11a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=001AC6F0 |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Ah, a new customer! Welcome to Mac's Bar! We are currently open for business. Please excuse the mess. |after=Player Default: Nice location. |abxy=A}} |topic=001AC6ED |before=Player Default: Nice location. |response=''{Friendly}'' Thank you kindly! Picked the place myself. Plenty of room for expansion in an up and coming neighborhood at an unbeatable price. |after=Mac: Anyway, what'll it be? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC6EC |before=Player Default: You're kidding, right? |response=''{Confident}'' 100% serious. She may not look like much, but when I've got the hottest spot in the Commonwealth, we'll see who's laughing at ole Mac |after=Mac: Anyway, what'll it be? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001AC6EB |before=Player Default: This must be the smallest bar I've ever seen. |response=''{Friendly}'' Actually, I used to have a smaller one up near Quincy until the Gunners run me off. It was about the size of a barstool. |after=Mac: Anyway, what'll it be? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001AC6EA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why start a bar out here? |response=''{Friendly}'' Ever since I was little I wanted to own a bar. A place where people could come and relax and tell me their troubles. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Problem is, real estate is real hard to come by in most of the major settlements. So I figured, why not start out here, huh? |after=Mac: Anyway, what'll it be? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001AC6E5 |before=Player Default: Thank you kindly! Picked the place myself. Plenty of room for expansion in an up and coming neighborhood at an unbeatable price. |response=''{Question}'' Anyway, what'll it be? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files